As It Seems
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Kurama is proven wrong, Hiei coughs alot, Kuwabara and Yusuke miss alot of practice! Argh! What do you mean there's no suana!


Oi! I feel so alive today! Had to get up early as heck to film this thing…

The guyz were like…so totally NOT amused. Then I couldn't get a hotel to film this in...It was murder I tell u…

I'm not even gonna do a disclaimer thingy cuz you guyz know the drill so yeah whatever…Enjoy!

(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)

Kurama was angry. As angry as his cool demeanor would allow himself to be.

Yusuke and Kuwabara skipped out on training. Again!

Hiei was by his side, walking down the corridor, silent as always. The little demon didn't like the way Kurama clenched his fists like that….Or how his eyes glowed with untold misfortune. No…didn't like it at all….

Kurama was seething as they walked towards Yusuke's hotel room. Did they think it was some kind of joke? This tournament could save or destroy the world and these two were slacking off!

Not to mention the vending machines downstairs were all out of peach soda! Injustice!

Much to Hiei's delight, they reached the room of the slackers. But they both stopped short at what met their ears.

Bang…bang... "Kuwa…faster…" silence…..BANG BANG BANG….a strangled cry then "Yusuke! Oh god Yusuke…" A few moans and a gasp.

Hiei coughed. "Yeah….lets go back downstairs. The idiots obviously found something else to occupy themselves besides training…"

Kurama put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Oh no! It isn't as it seems Hiei"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at Kurama. The fox had obviously snapped.

Kurama gave a deranged chuckle. "Those two are just playing a silly game!" Hiei snorted and stopped himself from saying "Durr!" The red head shook his long locks. "No, no. I mean those two are just playing a _game _game. Like twister or monopoly."

Hiei stared in obvious disbelief. Uh huh, oh yeah. He snapped.

Kurama gave a cheery smile. "I have read countless stories and the scenario is always the same. Some friends go missing, and then when they are found, it always appears as if they are having sex."

The fire demon chuckled "But-"Kurama put a finger to Hiei's lips. "I'm not done yet. Then the friends find out that it wasn't sex! It was a silly game! Things are not always as they seem Hiei. I refuse to be fooled by something as silly as this."

Hiei glanced at the door when a particularly loud "Kuwabara!" floated through the wood.

The fox demon frowned. 'They must be wrestling. I hope they don't bruise themselves. They have a lot of training to make up!"

The red head put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

Hiei stared, and then dissolved into coughing fits.

There was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Or rather… there was Yusuke _under_ Kuwabara.

For there they were, lying naked on the bed, Kuwabara was lying over the smaller teen, thrusting into him deeply.

Kurama and Hiei stared for all of about five minutes of Kuwabara plowing Yusuke into the mattress. The young spirit detective was holding onto the headboard, Kuwabara's thrusts were so powerful. They didn't seem to notice their audience. Caught up in the passion of the moment I guess…

Kurama closed the door quietly, just as Yusuke screamed out in a climax and Kuwabara moaned out his.

Hiei opened his mouth to say "I told you so" but the taller one had snatched his hand and was running down the hallway.

Slamming the door to their room, the fox demon slung Hiei on the bed. The small demon glared menacingly.

"Oi! What was that for? I _told_ you they were fucking. Don't get all PMS-y at me, fox."

But Kurama wasn't listening, he was muttering under his breath and pacing.

Then he snapped his green eyes to Hiei, who glared right back.

The taller male started to unbutton his shirt "Hiei that was a most interesting site." Hiei snorted "I'll say…"

"But, we must cleanse our eyes. They have been scarred" Kurama threw his shirt onto a chair.

Hiei stretched, trying to hide his obvious erection. "You're telling me"

Kurama started to unbuckled his pants "We must _sweat_ this image out of our system. That truly arousing yet frightening image…" Hiei lounged on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't remember this place having a sauna, Kurama"

Throwing his pants somewhere behind him, Kurama gave Hiei a strange look with his lust filled eyes. "Who said anything about a sauna?"

(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)

Chika….Took me half an hour to type this thing up.

I hope you enjoyed it cuz I promised the cast a year supply of jelly doughnutz for this fic.

Le sigh…why cant anime characters work for free? Sheesh…

Read and review plz!

I don't mind flames either. As long as they r GOOD flames. Flames that only say "YOU SUCK" r hardly worth my time, patience and stupidity. Thank you and good morning/night/afternoon/day!


End file.
